


Valentines Day Crushes

by maizonoowada



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Confused Naegi Makoto, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Soft Togami Byakuya, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, togiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonoowada/pseuds/maizonoowada
Summary: Valentine's Day has finally arrived, and Byakuya needs to tell Kyoko his feelings for her..before Makoto does.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, but not really - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Valentines Day Crushes

It was Valentine's Day, and Byakuya had finally planned on telling Kyoko Kirigiri his feelings towards her. 

If Makoto didn't do it first. 

≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫

Now, Byakuya wouldn't exactly say he and Makoto were _besties,_ but they were quite close. Of course, that led to Makoto confessing to Byakuya that he had a crush on Kyoko. Byakuya understood. Who wouldn't have a crush on her? She was gorgeous, smart, clever, and kind in her own, unique way. She was everything Byakuya could want in a woman. 

And apparently, everything that Makoto wanted too.

Byakuya walked around in the hallway, holding a single white rose and a box of chocolates. There was a giant teddy bear back at his dorm that- if everything went smoothly- he would give Kyoko later. 

A few students noticed him carrying the gifts around and awed, which he rolled his eyes at. Byakuya wasn't ready to put up with this bullshit today. He quickly walked down the hallway, searching for the lavender haired detective. She was probably talking to Celestia in the cafeteria, like she did every morning. With that thought, he made a beeline to the cafeteria. 

When Byakuya got there, his heart sunk. Makoto was handing Kyoko a bouquet of red roses, his face bent down to hide his red face. Kyoko was frowning a bit, before sayin something Byakuya couldn't quite hear. Makoto's lifted his head up and he looked like he was about to cry. He nodded, before quickly walking away. 

"Oh, hello, Togami," Celestia greeted, looking over at him. 

"Good morning, Celestia," he replied, slowly making his way over to Kyoko, who was dusting her jacket off. 

"Um, excuse me, Kyoko..." he said, making her turn towards him. When she looked at him, Byakuya froze for a second. 

"Yes, Togami?". 

"Th- these are for you..". Byakuya handed her the white rose and box of chocolates, not knowing what she would say. She had _just_ turned Makoto down. Was he next? 

"Oh...thank you," Kyoko muttered, holding the rose close to her. She sat the chocolates on the nearby table. "I... I also got something for you..". She pulled a book out from behind her and pushed it to him. Further examining it, Byakuya realize it was the book he;s wanted for a while; a mystery novel that only had few copies of it around the world. 

"How did you get this?" Byakuya questioned, looking at the angel of a detective in front of him. Kyoko smiled teasingly. 

"Lets just say, I pulled a few strings to get this, but it was all worth it to see that smile." Byakuya stared, before realizing that he was indeed smiling. 

"O- oh.." he hid his face with his hands, covering his mouth and his red face. Kyoko chuckled. 

"And thank you for the rose and chocolates." Kyoko smiled over her shoulder as she walked away, over to where Celestia was demanding to know what was happening. Byakuya smirked a bit, not noticing everybody's stares. 

≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫

After all their classes, Byakuya invited Kyoko to his dorm to give her the teddy bear. As they walked in the halls, their hands brushed together, causing the two of them to blush a bit. After a few minutes, they arrived to Byakuya's dorm room. 

"Oh, Togami! It's so- so _big_." Kyoko could barely hug the teddy bear close. 

"I only wanted the best for you, Kyoko." Kyoko smiled at him, before sitting the bear down and stepping towards him. 

"Well,thank you, Byakuya," she whispered, before pressing her lips to his. She pulled him close by wrapping her arms around his neck, while he placed his on her waist awkwardly. They eventually pulled away from each other, catching their breath as they smiled. 

"So...does this mean you're mine?" Byakuya dared to ask. Kyoko nodded, and Byakuya pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Maybe Valentine's Day was a great day after all....

**Author's Note:**

> Togiri is my comfort ship so this was fun to write.


End file.
